Nights at the Everglased Wood
by DoubleTeamLT
Summary: Tiffany, London, Jesse, and Michel experience love, passion, and mystery on a fun filled camp weekend at camp glisen. There have been many dissaperences there sence it opened but it will take 3 people teenagers to find where their friend went and everyone
1. Late

Chapter 1 - Late  
  
On one drafty night in a small town on the edge of Everglased Wood, stood Tiffany Peebles, a young blond hair, blue eyed tomboy about 17 years old, watching the full moon from where she stands.  
  
"Hey Tiff the camps set up" called London McGregor, whose also a tomboy with short dark brown curly hair that hung at her chin and brown eyes who is also 17 and, is also Tiffany's best friend.  
  
"I'm coming", yelled back Tiffany.  
  
"So when do you think the guys are going to be here?"  
  
"I don't know, I wish they would get here soon."  
  
"It's so spooky out here I can believe they convinced us to come up here for the weekend."  
  
" Me either."  
  
"Where were they going again?"  
  
" I can't remember."  
  
Suddenly they both turned their heads to see the guys driving up in their beet up old green truck. Tiffany and London rushed over to interrogate them for taking so long.  
  
Michel, an 18 year old brown haired, brown eyed, tall, gangster like boy was the first one to get out of the truck, he then grabbed London, his girl friend, and apologetically smooched her on the cheek, only because she wouldn't let him kiss her on the lips.  
  
"Where's my kiss?" said Tiffany as Jesse, her long lost boy friend, with blond hair, blue eyes, tall, gangster like boy, also, came up to her from out of the truck. Without any words he tried to give her a long passionate kiss, but she did just as London did to Michel. "What's up with that?" Jesse said as he spat spit to the ground. "You two were late! What took you so long?" London yelled as he said that. Michel tried to explain but had no words, as with Jesse. "Well?" asked Tiffany looking for an explanation. Michel and Jesse looked at each other dumbfounded.  
  
"If you don't tell us the truth Tiff and I will sleep together in that tent." She said as she pointed to the tent to the right of her. "And you two will sleep together in that tent." She pointed to the other tent to her left over by the truck. "Alright, alright. we'll tell you." Michel said. "We'll? Woe, who said I was tellin anything, go ahead but leave me out of it." Jesse concluded. "Alright, well on the way here Jesse stopped the truck at the gas station for me, to pick up um. some stuff. "What stuff? You better tell me or you'll be in the dog house the whole weekend!" London told him. "Well I picked up some uh. food and some uh. personal stuff." "Oh just tell her you idiot!" Jesse chimed in. "Oh ok I well. we picked up some condoms." Michel spited out. "What!" yelled Tiffany and London in unison. "You idiot why did you have to include me?" yelled Jesse. "It was your idea." argued Michel "No it wasn't, don't listen to him he's crazy!" Jesse yelled back. "You know what, now both of you are in the dog house!" said Tiffany "Oh do we have to discuss this here?" whimpered Jesse. "Oh yes we do need to discuss this here." Yelled London "Now we know why the both of you wanted to bring us up here!" Yelled Tiffany. "Ok we only brought you up here for a nice weekend together, we only brought protection just incase. you know." Explained Michel. "You both are not going to get luck in the same weekend at the same place and not in the same dang time you planed it all." Yelled London  
  
London then grabbed Tiffany and walked off by the lake. "I can't believe them," said London "Well you really can't blame them." Said Tiffany "Oh yes I can, I'm going swimming want to come?" said London "London we really should go back and talk to them." Tiffany said. "They don't deserve to be talked to right now. so are you coming or not?" "Ok, sure I guess, what ever." London and Tiffany started running toward the lake near their camp sight. They already had their swim suits on so they took off their pants and shirts and went for a nice long refreshing cold dip even thought it was one in the morning. 


	2. Forgiveness and a Night of Peice

Chapter 2 - Forgiveness and a night of piece  
  
After Tiffany and London's swim they went to talk to the boys. "I forgive you." Said London the first to approach the camp sight. "Yeah me too." Chimed in Tiffany. "I yelled at you with out thinking it through" said London Michel got up from where he was sitting and rapped his arms around London's waist. "I'm sorry and I'm glad you forgive me." Said Michel as he leaned in to kiss her and this time she let him. Then Tiffany went and sat on Jesse's lap and stares up at him waiting. "Oh all right I'm sorry too and yes it was my idea too." Said Jesse. "So where's my kiss?" said Tiffany "I don't trust you, you might jerk away again." Said Jesse as he gave her a playful smirk. "Will not." Tiffany wined as if she were a child wanting it's favorite toy. So Jesse leaned in to kiss short and sweet. "So are we out of the dog house now?" asked Michel "Yeah I like totally forgive you." Said Jesse imitating a prep cheerleader. They all laughed at this, then London said. "Sure I guess if Tiffany agrees with me?" Then Jesse looked at Tiffany and gave the puppy dogface. "Oh alright I guess so too." Tiffany said. Then they all got ready for bed. The girls dressing in one tent and the boys in the other. After they dressed for bed they went into the tent they were suppose to be in, Jesse and Tiffany in one, and Michel and London in the other. They shouted they're goodnights and everyone was sleeping with in five to ten minutes after. They woke up the next morning, they were all out of the tents and about to fix breakfast when they noticed a person was missing from their tiny group of people. "Tiffany?" Jesse called out to see if she was there. "Tiffany?" he said again as he searched his tent to see if she might still be sleeping. "Not there. where is she? Tiffany?" "Tiff? Hmm. maybe she's went to the bathroom or for a swim before any of us got up." London told them in a positive manner hoping she'll show up. "She can't just disappear, I'm sure she'll turn up." "Maybe you're right." Jesse agreed. "You guys haven't heard have you?" About people that come here and the next day they're gone? Legend has it that it's been that way ever since this place opened." Michel told them. "I thought you guys may have known so I didn't say anything about it. I was wondering why you guys wanted to come here that's when I thought you guys didn't know. "Mike why didn't you say anything if you thought we didn't know! Now my girl is missin!" Jesse yelled. "Sorry, I thought you guys knew. Bad news is that people have never found what happened to those other people, I'd always planned on it some day and I guess today is the day. I want to help. I feel Bad. You'd do the same for me if London was missin." Michel said. "Yeah sure you can help mike" said Jesse "Hey you guys come on you can at least come with me to the front desk to get a map." Michel told them. 


End file.
